


A Friend Where There Is None

by thefandombeckons



Series: The Trials and Tribulations of Jazz [2]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Bumblebee (mentioned), Optimus Prime (mentioned) - Freeform, POV Second Person, Ricochet (mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-06 22:35:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18226307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefandombeckons/pseuds/thefandombeckons
Summary: The brief moments after he died felt like an eternity. In those nanokliks of eternity, he felt himself disappear.





	A Friend Where There Is None

Pain. Pain pain pain- Then bliss. You don't feel anything anymore. Are you here? Are you not? Where did the carnage go? 

You feel like something is pulling you. Your mind is slipping. _What's going on? Who are you? Why are you leading me... wherever we're going?_

The something warms you, brushes your plating like your sparktwin used to. 

The pain flares again. Your sparkchamber burns. 

 _Who am I?_ _I... I don't know. Who was I?_ You ask it.

The something soothes your fragmented mind. It soothes the ache in your spark. It whispers to you without words.

You think, briefly, that Optimus will be sad, and Bumblebee will be devastated, and then you remember that you don't, in fact, remember them at all. For that matter, you can't remember anything beyond the something that surrounds you. _Primus_ , your processor says. _The All-Spark._

You drift off, and then you fade, and then you, whoever–whatever–you were, are no more.

**Author's Note:**

> This is definitely Not Good, and I apologize, but I'm sick and that is also Not Good. Sorry :C


End file.
